Under My Protection
by HowAboutNay
Summary: Sorry I haven't written in a while. This is my Connor X Reader fic so I'll have to mark it as Connor X OC. Minor angst Major fluff when an incident at work makes you fall in love. May be smut later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the first time I've written in ages due to poor mental health but I played Detroit: Become Human a couple weeks after it came out and it hasn't left my mind since. That's why I am now in love with yet another fictional character and had to write about him. So here is my Connor RK800 X Reader Fic which has been heavily edited and beta read by my bro and best friend. Enjoy!**

The bullet tore through your left shoulder before you could even finish your order for him to stand down, tearing through your muscles and causing a screech to leave your mouth. It had been a crazy few months; coming out of the academy, the peaceful revolution, meeting him, but this really took the biscuit. Everything went quiet around you as you expected to feel the thud of the concrete floor below you.

But it never came.

Instead two gentle hands came under your armpits and rested on your stomach and placed you onto the floor.

You made eye contact with the android who had occupied your thoughts ever since you entered the precinct. The one who had changed Hank's view on his people. His speckled brown eyes didn't stay with yours for very long as they darted around your limp body until they settled on the scarlet hole in your chest. Scrabbling at his neck, he removed his perfectly knotted tie and bundled it onto the wound with a pressure that nearly suffocated you, but you knew you wouldn't survive without it.

"What were you thinking [y/n]?!" Connor's voice was the first clear thing you heard and could make sense of. Soft and harsh at the same time.

"Aye, 'tis but a scratch." You tried to get out the joke with a small laugh but nothing came out but a wheezy cough and a croak.

"I can think of over 4000 situations where that quote would be applicable but now is not one of them [y/n]. Just don't talk. _Please_."

The hurt was evident in his voice but _why,_ you were just a colleague to him. It was the first time you noticed how his LED was flashing a violent red, matching the colour of your shirt. You'd seen it go yellow when he was contemplating a case or confused by the comments Hank makes but never this.

All around you was a commotion. Red and blue lights from first responders reflected off of Connor. There were paramedics trying (and failing) to push Connor off, the android refusing to leave your side for the fear that you may not survive and the last moment he spent with you would be in some dilapidated warehouse in a pool of your own blood.

"Oi plastic, you need to let go of them or they won't make it" ordered a paramedic. The thought of Connor having to leave you did strike a nerve, there were so many criminals left to catch and that one cold case that you was your first assignment together needed to be solved for your pride's sake.

Your eyes started to flutter shut and all you could hear, above the frantic calls for IV's and other medical apparatus, was Connor muttering over and over again but none of it sat in your mind until just before you fell into darkness.

"Please rA9...please...let them be alright."

===========Two months earlier==========

"Lieutenant. There seems to be a human at my desk." He gestured toward you sitting in the desk opposite Hank with your earphones in on full, scribbling furiously on a post-it note with a determined look on your face.

"Yes Connor. That is our newest team member. Detective [y/l/n]. They'll be joining us from now on."

"Oh. Okay then lieutenant. Should I introduce myself?"

"Well that would help if you wanted to get anywhere." The lieutenant smiled mischievously, glancing towards you, still unaware with your surroundings.

Connor stuttered with his LED flashing yellow trying to decipher what his friend and father figure really meant.

"Yes, of course lieutenant. Good idea. That is a preferable way to start a good professional relationship."

"Yeahhhh, professional." Hank let out a low laugh and went to go get a coffee from the break room.

You felt a soft tap on your shoulder and it took all your effort not to scream. As you turned your head your eyes met his. They were a deep brown colour with flecks of lighter brown in them. Your eyes slowly travelled around his perfectly symmetrical face, not an imperfection on it that was not intended with slight freckles for realism. He was beautiful. You were brought out of your trance when he started to talk.

"Hello, I'm Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife. Nice to meet you." He extended a perfect hand to you that you rushed to grab and shake awkwardly. When your hands met you swear you saw a flash of yellow but it was so quick you couldn't be sure.

"Uh, hi I'm [y/n] [y/l/n]. First day on the job. I'm not intruding am I?" Panic started to set in as you didn't want to offend the man(?) before you.

Connor contemplated kicking you out of his desk and into another free one but for some reason he didn't want you to leave. That's something he'll have to analyse later he thought.

"No, it's okay Detective [y/n] we can share." The right corner of his mouth rose slightly into a smirk which you recipiated with a smile which was soon wiped off when Hank came back and sat down abruptly. Your heart was still thumping from that little interaction with the robot. How was he so human? How was he so adorable? You were already in too deep.

"What are you two smiling about?" So much for timing.

You begin to stutter out a response when Connor jumps in.

"Just sorting out working arrangements lieutenant. Speaking of, I've just gotten a report of a homicide downtown, similar situation to the one last week. We should go." Connor looked at you reassuringly to involve you and seemingly to make sure that you knew he was talking to you too.

"Connor what have I said to you about calling me that. We've been through enough to be on a first name basis. But you're right, [y/n] get your vest on; we've got a dead body to look at."

"I call shotgun!" The exclamation from the android surprised you, making you let out a startled laugh and point a worried glance to the Lieutenant, hoping that you weren't in a fever dream and imagined it.

"It's something I have observed partners in law enforcement doing when more than three detectives present. I hope you don't mind [y/n], but it is my turn to sit in the seat known as 'shotgun'." The air-quotation marks around 'shotgun' invited butterflies into your stomach, even though you were essentially being promoted to the back seat, you didn't seem to care.

When you arrived at the scene, you were about to open the door to Hank's car but were beaten to it by the eager android.

Blushing slightly you managed to mumble a sincere thank you to him, feeling Hank's eyes on the two of you. You walk briskly ahead into the house surrounded by holographic police tape.

"What was that all about?" Hank gravely asked Connor whilst pulling him aside.

"What do you mean lieu- Hank?" There was a faint blue blush to him that was only visible to the android eye, luckily for Connor.

"The smiling, the staring, the holding the door open for [y/n]. If I didn't know any better I'd say you had a crush." Hanks demeanor softened and gave Connor a knowing look.

Connor's LED flashed red, catching Hank's eye.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm just adapting to human unpredictability, it's one of my features. You should know this." Connor knew he sounded defensive but couldn't help it.

Hank gave a suspicious look then followed the android into the house.

"Glad you two finally decided to show up." You smiled at the two, it was clear something was said outside because Connor avoided your eyes and Hank just laughed.

"Oh-kay then." You muttered awkwardly. "The victim was drowned, no where near to water but there are signs of a struggle, the chair was pushed over and there is skin under the victims nails. I'm assuming waterboarding is the cause of death because of how closely it's linked to the other cases. Orchid on the chest and origami figure in the left hand." You take a deep breath after the lengthy explanation but the two men seemed impressed.

"Good work [y/n] we'll make a detective out of you yet" Hank laid a reassuring hand on your shoulder and walked past to talk to one of the forensic officers.

"Indeed, good work Detective [y/l/n]" Connor motioned to do the same just as you began to turn, causing his large hand to grab your chest.

Shit. _Shit._

You both stood there for a second. Shocked. Connor quickly withdrew his hand as if the contact had burnt him, the blue blush now extremely visible on his face.

"I...I am terribly sorry Detective...I'll go talk to the lieutenant…" Connor stuttered and all but ran away from you.

Did he just stutter? Moreover, did he just grab your chest? And why didn't it bother you. rA9 you were in deep.

After a couple hours at the scene and a couple more filing paperwork, a group of officers from the precinct decided to take you out for a welcome drink at the local bar for going to your first crime scene.

"Good job today, kid." Hank said in a raised voice due the the mumble in the bar. "Hell you even managed to get Connor out and the guy can't even drink!" Hank used his beer bottle to gesture to the android standing awkwardly in the corner.

You laugh awkwardly and smiled at Connor, who by chance was looking at you already, and smiled back.

"I guess I should go talk to him and thank him for coming." You say happily to Hank who was quickly becoming a close friend.

"I'm sure he'd love that." Hank said suspiciously and winked as you walked away.

You thought that comment strange but all rational thought left your mind when you walked over to Connor and saw him in his less formal attire. He was wearing his usual black skinny jeans but with a black shirt with a few buttons undone. God he looked incredible.

Picking your jaw off the ground he spoke. "Hello [y/n]. How are you?"

"Not bad Connor, you?" A few months ago the question would have been seen as odd, but now it was widely recognised that androids did in fact have emotions and can feel empathy, it was only polite.

"Quite good actually, this has been an enjoyable evening."

An awkward silence passed over you and the two of you stood there. You both opened your mouths at the same time to speak until you let Connor continue first.

"I just wanted to apologize again about the crime scene, it was never my intention to-"

You stop Connor before he can say anymore.

"I know, Connor, don't worry. I won't be filing any sexual harassment claims at you yet." You winked, trying to lighten the mood. Connor just looked at you confused with his LED spinning yellow until it reached a solid blue, apparently understanding your comment to be humorous.

"Thank you very much [y/n] It can be our secret." If you hadn't been staring, you wouldn't have seen it but did he just wink? You're sure he did but he couldn't have. Maybe you just had too much to drink.

Two shots of straight vodka and a welcome round of beer later you decided to say your goodbyes stating that "Not all of us can turn up after noon" which got you a "Fuck off" from Hank.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." You shouted cheerfully. As you turned Connor was merely inches from your face.

"How are you getting home detective?" The question was short, precise and with no slurring which the same could not be said for you after a night of drinking.

"I'll walk, I only live across town."

"I'll take you." Connor said abruptly. "It's too late for you to be walking home alone.

Shocked at his offer, you could only nod in agreement as you grabbed your belongings and followed him outside.

A blast of wind greeted your body as you stepped outside, instinctively wrapping your arms around your body.

"Bloody cold eh?" Realising your mistake you opened your mouth to apologise but stopped when you felt a warm jacket surround you. It smelt like sandalwood and alcohol and him in general. It was like being shrouded in safety.

"I thought you'd need this more than I do." He looked down at you and smiled, the height difference apparent now but not unwelcome.

You whispered a thank you to him and wrapped your arms around his upper left arm and walked home.

As the weeks past the three of you got closer and there were more and more cases of the 'Origami Killer' that continued to stump the group until one bit of evidence blew the case open. Leading you to an abandoned warehouse.

It all happened so quickly. The team broke down the doors and covered all the exits in unison, torches on guns illuminating the dusty rooms. You spotted the man identified as Scott Shelby, the Origami Killer but the bullet tore through your left shoulder before you could even finish your order for Connor to stand down, tearing through your muscles and causing a screech to leave your mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for such and amazing response and I'm glad all of you love Connor as much as I do! I have a few oneshot ideas on the backburner along with another multi chapter fic so look forward to that!**

You wake up in an unfamiliar place and instinctively jump up in your bed. You hiss as pain rips through your shoulder and sends shockwaves down your abdomen, down your legs and out of your toes. You attempt to take in your surroundings. There was the obvious heart rate monitor hooked to your finger and IV drips dangling out of your hand. The walls had a pale yellow paint, obviously for the sole purpose of looking ugly. What was more unusual was the smell. Although you couldn't miss the antiseptic, there was something else mixed in. Sandalwood. Connor. You notice his jacket around your shoulders before his hand clasped around yours.

It was obvious he was in some form of standby mode. He looked so peaceful there as he slept. As your eyes lingered across his face, you noticed new lines around his eyes, almost as they had been contorted in pain. But it must have been a day or two max you'd been away with the fairies. Oh Connor. How have you managed to become more human in a few months than some humans do in their whole lives.

You contemplate waking him up, but it looked like he needed the rest more than you did. Did androids even _need_ to rest?

You turned to rest on your side so you were able to put your other hand on his as you continued to study his form. Even from your desperate attempts to stay awake, you eventually succumb to the darkness with his callused hand encased in yours.

The past few months had been rough to say the least for Connor. The day of the shooting threw him into the deep end when it came to these new emotions he was only just beginning to come to grips with having. He was even struggling to deal with the logical aspect of what happened. Why would you jump in front of a bullet for _him?_ He was just an android who could be replaced. **No**. He was **alive**. He knew this but it didn't help him comprehend why anymore than before. It was his fault. If he had been paying attention you wouldn't have had to protect him.

There were exactly 27 different outcomes Connor had concluded if he had intervened. If he had checked where you were, if he had looked a fraction of a second earlier. Hell even if he had told you to just ' _stay home [Y/N]'_ then none of this would have happened. In hindsight, Connor knew you would never forgive him for benching you. In hindsight, you wouldn't have been injured. He just knew you would always put yourself last, as long as this case wasn't jeopardized then in your eyes you didn't do anything wrong.

Headstrong, prideful, selfless, asshole. They were all ways he could describe you. Some worked in unison, others by themselves. He couldn't blame you for what you did, knowing that if your positions were reversed he would have taken the bullet in a heartbeat for you.

It's just that the positions _weren't_ reversed.

You feel a tight squeeze around your hand. He was waking up.

"Your heart rate is elevated [Y/N]. I know you're awake." A relieved Connor spoke, attempting to hide his fear with humour and failing.

"I was waiting for my Prince to kiss me awake but that'll have to do I guess." You flash the biggest smile the pain in your chest would allow to Connor, attempting to reassure him of your health.

"Maybe next time Detective." With the words Connor uses his spare hand to caress a strand of hair that had fallen into your face during your sleep. You weren't sure if it was because he was a machine or if he was Connor that you felt electricity everywhere your skin met.

"You were holding my hand." You looked down to where your hands were intertwined by the side of the bed and looked back at him expectantly.

A strong blue blush covered Connor's cheeks and nose.

"Keeping an eye on your pulse and temperature." He managed to splutter out an answer just a bit too quickly with his LED flashing a bright red. You wondered why he hadn't taken it out like most androids after the revolution but in some ways you were glad. He was incredibly hard to read sometimes. Unlike now. You looked at him skeptically but decided to let it go for now. You could always use it as ammunition later on.

The two of you stared into each others eyes and leant in until a loud and eccentrically dressed Hank barged through the doors. Moment gone.

"Hey Con- er… Am I interrupting?" Hank almost dropped his coffee at the sight of the two of you. You couldn't tell if it was because you were awake or the compromising position you were just caught in.

"[Y/N] You're awake! How you feeling kiddo? Hopefully a little less like swiss cheese." He cracked the joke and winked towards you, chuckling at Connor who couldn't quite understand what he meant with his LED flashing yellow.

"Har-Har old man." You gestured to the lieutenant to come over and give you a hug which mean letting go of Connor's hand, but you didn't miss the deflated look in his perfect eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay kid. It's been rough without the two of you down at the station." Hank said in a sincere tone.

"Both of us?" You asked, obviously confused and missing something that the two men in the room knew.

"I need to run a system diagnostic. Please excuse me." Connor abruptly stood up and all but run out of the hospital room leaving you and Hank stunned.

"Well at least he's left me a seat now" Hank summises.

"What do you mean the station missed both of us. Wasn't Connor with you?" It was obvious that you weren't going to drop this so Hank let out a deep sigh.

"Do you know how long you've been gone for [Y/N]?" Hank's voice dropped an octave, you sensed this was about to get serious.

"Must only have been a day or so? Why?"

"It was three months [Y/N]."

You just stared at your boss attempting to make sense of what you just heard. How could that be? You raised a hand to your hair. It was _longer_. How did you not notice that before?

"Oh." It was all you could muster until everything hit you at once. The lines on Connor's face. His nerves when you finally woke up.

"He never left your side y'know. Bloody hell I tried but you can't fight an android." Hank smiled at the nostalgia, now able to appreciate the funny side of it now you were awake.

He never left you. The man who would have done anything for his mission. His life goal. Stopped just to be with you. Oh.

"After the paramedics managed to drag Connor off your body, he followed you in the ambulance. Poor guy never let go of your hand. Hell the guy even stood in the operating theatre whilst they were taking the bullet out. Looked like some creepy fuckin' ghost stood in the corner with his arms crossed."

You giggle at the image of Connor looking over you light a guardian angel, scaring the shit out of the surgeons.

"After that he just sat with you. Honestly I don't think he ever moved from that spot. I never even saw him do the annoying coin throwing shit he does. He always held onto your hand, didn't take any cases. Only really spoke to me when I came in. Oh wait! He did rip into Gavin Reed when he came to bring you flowers. Something about you quote 'Would rather stick your nipples in a vice' something about that does sound like something you'd say."

You both erupted into a hearty laugh until you couldn't deal with the rising pain in your chest, leading to a coughing fit.

"Easy there kiddo." Hank reassuringly said, gently patting your back like a child.

Connor ran in at the sound of you coughing, panic evident on his face.

"[Y/N]! Are you okay?!" Connor's usually calm voice was laced in panic, almost hysterical.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just hippy santa here making me laugh." You smiled in an attempt to reassure the man who was fast becoming the constant object of your thoughts.

"Oh okay. That is preferable." The harsh look in his eyes softened as the corner of his mouth rose to form a small smile in concession.

"Whelp I'm gonna go use the shitter, mother hen here can look after you. Later kiddo." Hank gave a small two finger salute to you and patted Connor on the shoulder on his way out.

Just as Connor was about to sit on the chair Hank had recently vacated you made the split decision to pat the free portion of the hospital bed next to you.

Connor stared at you blankly with his LED flashing a golden yellow, with it going red for a second.

"I'm not gonna wait here all day y'know." You attempt to joke, hoping you hadn't overstepped the mark in your relationship. Not like the lines hadn't started to blur already.

After a few seconds of blank staring Connor decided to join you, awkwardly walking round and sliding into the bed, as far as possible away from you.

"Do I really smell that bad?" You joke.

Connor just shook his head and stated he just wanted to 'give you space'. So you just sigh and shuffle over to his side with your head resting on his chest, feeling his heat - lithium pump steadily thumping against your cheek. It was comforting.

A minute or two later you panic when Connor moves his arm, thinking he's trying to get up and you misread all the signals but you calmed down as he adjusts it to hug you closer to him and rest his head on yours.

He felt, _happy._ For the first time since you were shot Connor could take a breath and enjoy the moment the two of you are in and not have to worry about you. He turns his head a fraction to kiss your forehead and wipe away a stray hair to kiss your hairline. Noticing this new level of affection from him, you turn your head. The two of you look into each other's eyes, recreating the moment broken earlier. Hoping lightning doesn't strike twice.

He's the one to make the first move, his eyes dropping to your lips. Slow and tentative but hopeful all at once. Your lips met. When you didn't recoil in disgust, instead half closing your eyes and meeting him in the middle, he smiled and resumed, both of you gaining confidence. Hands rose to cup each other's faces, clinging on in fear that you'd both filter away into nothing. Your foreheads dropped to rest together, both of you panting from shock and excitement. How was he that good at _everything_? You both smiled at each other, grinning like the cheshire cat that got the cream.

"However enjoyable this is [Y/N] you need some rest."

You were sure the pout on your face was incredibly evident but at that moment in time you just didn't care. But he was right, after all of today's revelations, you needed your sleep.

"Fine. but you have to stay with me." You attempted to barter.

"I don't want to be anywhere else [Y/N]." The look in his eyes was more genuine than any human you'd ever encountered, filling you with pride that you were the one who he's looking at like that.

Within ten minutes, despite your best efforts, you drifted into a deep sleep under Connor's protection.

A couple hours later, the two of you were still locked in each others embrace, fast asleep and on standby. Both unaware of the flash of flight from Hank's phone.

"The station is gonna fucking love this." The older man chuckled and left the two in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy Shit! The feedback from you guys has been incredible! Honestly I've fallen more and more in love with Connor since I've been writing about him and I'm glad you guys seem to agree! Unfortunately This week I've been struggling with my mental health and have exams so if updates are slow/bad then I am sorry. As always this chapter was BETA'd and heavily edited by my best friend and bro. Thank you for sticking by my side.**

You awoke at least 8 hours later, content. You didn't really know where you stood with Connor and knew you needed to have a chat.

You rolled over, the pain in your chest lesser than the day before but still not fun. You outstretched your hand only to be greeted with cold sheets. He was gone. _Huh._ The action slightly worried you but you remembered how restless he could be, so unlike any other android. So...Human.

Looking at the clock you realised it was coming up to ten am. Bored of being on your back for the past three months you decided enough was enough. Swinging your legs over the bed and pulling out the various wires attached to you (not a good idea you were aware but what are the doctors gonna do? Kill you?) you search drawers next to you for you clothes. There was a simple black jean and white t shirt combo which you were sure connor brought for you when you woke up. Underneath you found a fresh set of underwear and a bra. _Oh._ The thought of Connor looking through your underwear drawer simultaneously made you blush and giggle. He did have good taste tho.

After getting dressed you decided it was time to actually get up and move. You pushed up from the bed, attempting to put your weight on both your feet. Feeling confident, you attempted to take a step only to feel your legs buckle underneath you and the linoleum floor to be much closer than it was before. Beneath you in fact.

The sound of you crashing to the floor must have been picked up by a sensitive pair of ears as Connor rushed into the room once more to come to your rescue. As always.

"[Y/N] What are you doing?! Why are you out of bed?! You're not ready!" Connor's usual calm, soft, calculated voice was replaced with panic.

"I was boreddd." You lamely replied, trying to regain some dignity.

After Connor helped you back onto the bed you opened your mouth to talk to him about what happened the day before.

"Connor…About last-" Before you could finish your statement Connor interrupted you in a skittish manner.

"I shall inform the nurses that you're awake [Y/N]." And with that he left the room briskly not looking back. Okay. That was weird. Did he regret kissing you? Was it a spur of the moment kind of thing. Oh rA9...You were such an idiot to think that he felt the same. Why would he? He was better in every possible way.

Your mopey thoughts were interrupted by a nurse, followed by the android and Hank who looked almost happy.

"Well then [Y/N], seems like you have already decided that you're fit to be discharged today." The nurse looked you up and down and teased you .

"Nothing can keep them down. Believe me, we've tried. Ain't that right Connor?" Hank joked and nudged Connor to which he looked at the ground and fiddled with his coin.

"You can keep trying, old man." You jested back with Hank, however noticing Connor's strange attitude.

"Well then, I can give you two weeks worth of pain medication but it tends to make takers lethargic so I'd advise having someone with you. Do you have anyone at home to look after you? Parents? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?" The nurse regained control of the conversation.

When the word boyfriend slipped past her lips you and Connor made eye contact, giving you hope, only for him to look away to analyse the room.

"Uh...No, not really, I'll be fine though. I'm a big, brave adult." You attempted to flash a grin but the smile never made it to your eyes, something the three other people in the room noticed.

"I'll look after them." An unexpected voice popped up. Connor? What was he doing? The man was literally just ignoring you not two minutes ago!

"Nah it's okay I'll be fi-"

"I do not require sleep and am more skilled than the average human in first aid. I am the most appropriate candidate." Connor cooley responded, no emotion in his voice. Is this what he was like when he first started working with Hank? This wasn't the Connor you fell in love with.

"Well that settles it then." Hank attempted to diffuse the situation, sensing the awkward tension in the room.

"I'll help you pack then you can piss off." The older man smiled at you, trying to comfort you.

After thirty minutes of packing and signing papers allowing you to leave; you and Hank got into his car with Connor driving and you in the front seat. The three of you sat in silence, listening to the rain pummelling the windows, threatening to penetrate the car. You looked out the window, almost in an old style music video moping. Why did you always let yourself get attached. When would you learn?

You phased out until the car stopped. You were at Hank's house and could hear Sumo barking from inside.

"Well I'll see you fuckers later. Look after my best detective Connor." Hank winked at the driver.

"I will complete my mission to the highest standard possible Lieutenant." The curt response seemed to be enough for Hank but cut through you worse than the bullet months prior.

The rest of the car journey was filled with awkward tension until you reached your house.

After pulling up into the parking lot to your apartment complex, you briskly walked into the lobby, partly to get out of the rain, partly to get away from the android behind you.

You entered the lift and pressed the button for the top floor and stood next to him, trying to ignore his presence. He was stood closer to you than would usually be accepted for a coworker or even a friend. You weren't upset anymore. You were mad. He was giving you whiplash with all these changes in personality. For someone who was new to emotions, he certainly knew how to play yours.

The bell rang, signalling you had reached your floor. You stepped out to get your apartment keycard from your wallet, only for Connor to put his hand to the console, showing the white of his android shell, causing the light to flash green and the door to open.

You attempted to step through the door that was held open by the significantly taller man, however his frame occupied most of the space, causing you to have to shuffle through, meaning your chests brushed for a second and you swear you could hear a sharp intake of breath. _Interesting._

You threw your bag into the corner and flopped onto your sofa, turning on the TV. Connor was clearly taking in your apartment. It was well furnished and modern thanks to your parent's inheritance. The memory came flooding back and you had to force yourself not to cry. Not when he was here.

"Are you okay [Y/N]?"

Of course he would notice. It was him.

"Yes I'm fine Connor...Not that you'd care." You muttered the last part.

"What was that [Y/N]?" You knew he herd you but couldn't be bothered to fight with him. The painkillers were kicking in and all you wanted to do was take a nap.

You wrapped the throw that was on your sofa around you and pulled it over your head. He can't annoy you if you can't see him. Obviously.

You awoke after a few hours in a different place to where you fell asleep. You looked around and noticed that you were in your bedroom. You sigh, feeling slightly guilty about your mental attack on Connor. But how could he be so caring about carrying you to bed but then be so cold to you? You needed to talk.

You walk out of your bedroom after freshening up in your en suite, needing the extra courage.

"Connor?" You called out to your apartment not knowing where the android was.

"Yes [Y/N]?" His voice came from the kitchen along with the smell of carbonara. Of course he knew your favourite.

"Hey...Can we talk?" You nervously make eye contact with him. Noticing his LED whirring a bright yellow, clearly as nervous as you.

"Er...Yes of course."

The two of you sat together on the longer sofa, further apart than necessary, not that you were complaining.

You take a deep breathe.

"You can't do this to me Connor." You look down at your hands which were fiddling with one of the rips in your jeans.

"What do you mean [Y/N]?" You knew he knew.

"You can't just kiss me and then act like nothing happened Connor...For humans a kiss means something. Something that should only be shared by people who like each other. Please don't play with my emotions like this."

The realisation hit Connor like a tonne of bricks. He never wanted to hurt you. He didn't know why he kissed you. It just felt right. He knew you were attracted to him scientifically. Your heart rate increased when he touched you and your pupils dilated but he never knew it was anything more.

"You like me?" He sounded to unsure of himself. You pitied him but the hurt you were feeling was driving your emotions.

"What do you think Connor?! I jumped in front of a bullet for you, I kissed you and I let you sleep next to me! Do the math, that's what you're good at, right? Is that what I am to you? Just a puzzle?" You could feel the anger rising in you again.

"[Y/N], I-"

"Get out." You interrupted him, the words leaving your mouth before you could think about what you just said.

"[Y/N]" The desperation in his voice as he said your name was heartbreaking.

"No. Just go."

Sensing his defeat Connor slowly got up and made his way to the door. His puppy dog eyes were filled with such pain as you made eye contact.

"I will stay with Hank if you need me. Goodbye."

With that he left the apartment and you were left with your thoughts. What had you done. They poor guy just didn't understand and you took it out on him.

Tears were falling freely from your eyes now as you sobbed. He was bound to hate you now. You were going to have to change your job. You couldn't' work with him anymore. How could you see him every day and not have him.

You wished you had never woken up from that coma.

Connor drove to Hank's house on auto pilot, rain still pouring down on the windows of the car. He rushed out and banged on the front door.

"Hank! Let me in!" Connor's frantic shouts permeated the door and set Sumo off into a fit of barks.

Hank rushed to the door and pulled Connor by the tie through the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" It was clear he had had a few drinks and wasn't happy to be disturbed but after a few seconds of looking at Connor's dishevelled state he sobered up a bit.

"Come sit down kid."

The two men sat on the couch, facing each other.

"Lemme guess, you fucked it up with [Y/N]?"

Connor just stared at the older man and nodded.

"I'm just so confused Hank." This was the most human Hank had ever heard the android, if it wasn't for the LED which was a scarlet red on his temple, you would never have known he wasn't.

He attempted to explain the kiss the night before and the argument not even half an hour prior.

Sighing, Hank took another swig of his beer.

"Do you like them kid, as in wanting to be with them for the good in the bad. Hold them close and stick with them despite their flaws?"

Connor computed this for a few seconds. LED going through its full range of colours in no particular order.

"Yes." The confidence was back in his voice as he raised his head to look at the man before him.

"That's love kid. Now go get them and never let them go. Hold their hand tight and never loosen your grip. Cherish them. Tell them you love them every day. Believe me. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't." The bearded man sniffed in a somber moment.

Connor rushed forward and embraced him and a tight hug.

"Thank you dad."

"It's okay son."

Tears were now flowing from both the men's eyes and Connor knew what he had to do.

 **He was going to win you back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Sorry to leave that last one as a bit of a cliff hanger! I'm writing this at the same time as the previous chapter so sorry if I haven't had a chance to respond to any reviews! I've tried to make this fic as unisex as possible but in this chapter it was rather difficult so I apologise. If you haven't checked out my other fic 'Things androids are better at' then please do! And I will be uploading a fluffy one shot soon. As always this was BETA'd and heavily edited by my best friend and bro.**

After Connor left, you felt terrible. Why did you always have to push people away. You looked at the clock to see that it was coming up to lunchtime and you needed to take your painkillers. You made your way over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water to take your tablets with. On the way back to the living room you made a detour to the freezer to grab a tub of Ben and Jerrys(™) to sulk with.

After you created a duvet cocoon on the sofa and warmed the tub sufficiently to get to the chocolatey contents you decided to put a film on.

You were always a bit of a nerd growing up, always with your head in a book. You must have read hundreds of books in your time alive and was one of the few people, along with Hank, that kept paper books. Out of all the books you had read, one stuck with you, Pride and Prejudice. A strong headed woman who falls in love with an awkward man with rises and falls in their relationship. Now that's what you call a classic.

With your hands full with ice cream and tissues you opted to watch the film rather than read. You weren't really concentrating on the film, already being able to recite the words from the number of times you had seen it. You were lost in thought. Staring at Darcy you realised the similarities to Connor. He was beautiful, had no concept of social niceties but was honest and loyal. All the things you loved about him.

The comparisons caused another bout of sobs from you and you realised moping wasn't going to get you anywhere. It was time to get up, shower and look rA9 damn amazing.

===Connor===

After formulating a plan with Hank about how to win you back and to explain how he felt, Connor decided he needed a new outfit. After browsing the nearest suit store to Hank's house (he may be an android but he was still a man); Connor picked out a simple dark slate suit combined with a navy blue bow tie, remembering how you said that you thought they were cool at one point on a stakeout.

The next thing to get were the flowers. After extensive research he found that humans commonly gave roses to show romantic interest to a significant other and decided that traditional humanity was the way to go for his grand plan.

He drove to the florist that was around forty minutes outside of the city. It was a profession that was slowly dying out, wilting from a lack of attention with the and people opting for technological gifts for their significant other over something as fragile as a flower. They had to be perfect. Connor analysed every single rose that they had, much to their infuriation as he was 'scaring off his customers', not that there were many. Whether it was because of Connor or the fact that people just didn't buy flowers anymore, Connor couldn't tell. One thing for sure was that people still weren't quite comfortable with sentient androids yet but it didn't phase Connor.

 **-Cut 2.5 hours ago-**

 **-31.8cm-**

 **-length of life: approximately 6.4 days-**

Perfect.

===You===

When the film finished you decided it was time to feel good about yourself. Walking to the main bathroom, you set the shower to mildly scalding, no one likes a cold shower, and proceeded to wash your hair. The mango and coconut scent flooded your senses in a shroud of fragrance.

After washing the rest of your body, you turned off the shower, looking redder than you probably should, and grabbed a towel to wrap yourself in.

The soft fabric covered your body, warm from resting on the radiator, you felt safe. It reminded you of waking up with Connor's jacket around your shoulders. Encapsulated. Protected.

Walking into your bedroom, you spot your shea butter moisturiser and decided to treat yourself. You were an incredible detective and person, you deserved to have smooth skin.

You generously lather yourself in moisturiser, letting it soak in whilst you searched your wardrobe for something to wear. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Yes.

Turning to the full length mirror in your room you checked yourself out, admiring your choice is clothing. You looked good. You contemplated going out but remembered that you had only taken your painkillers an hour or so ago and were likely to fall asleep in a random place if you went out. You may be trying to prove your independence but you weren't stupid.

===Connor===

After getting all of the ingredients for his plan, Connor parked in the car park outside your apartment complex.

He held a knife in his hand.

To anyone walking by, he must have looked like one of the poshest murders in Detroit. The hours had passed and the light had faded dramatically, the rain outside switching to snow. A shadow caused by the contrast of Connor raising the knife to his head by the harsh street lamps made the whole scene even more suspicious.

He pushed the knife at an angle into his temple just below his LED. With one swift movement, he twisted the knife upwards and a small clinking sound drew his attention to the handbrake.

He rubbed the spot where his LED had once been and his artificial skin repaired and covered the spot. Looking into the centre mirror, he realised how **human** he looked. Connor contemplated this. He looked human, acted human and felt emotions. He felt love. He was **alive.**

He was ready to win you back.

===You===

Just as you sat down, you heard a knock at the door. That was quick, you had only ordered the pizza not even ten minutes ago. You opened the door to see Connor standing the other side looking frankly incredible. You smile as you notice the bow tie and the rose in his left hand, extended out to you.

"Hello [Y/N]" His voice was low and nervous and to you, adorable.

"Hey" You were surprised you managed to even get that out. A storm of emotions flooded your mind, leaving it ironically blank.

"May I come in?" Connor gave you an awkward smile, apparently not expecting to get this far but glad nonetheless.

You just nod in approval and close the door after him as he entered. He just stood in the living room and looked at you expectantly, suddenly remembering something.

"I got you this rose…" He handed you the pristine flower, your hands touching as you took it from him, electricity flowing between you two.

"Thank you." You blush at the sweet gesture but still slightly unsure of why he was here and exactly what he wanted to do. It all seemed a bit extreme to come to your home, all dressed up and with a rose (not that you were complaining, eating your body weight in ice cream probably wasn't the best way to spend your evening).

As you surveyed his appearance you noticed something different about him but couldn't put your finger on it. You couldn't tell what he was thinking, usually he has his LED- his LED. That was it. It was gone. He looked so human without it, like the last remaining part of his past was just ripped out. You wanted to ghost your fingers over the site where it once was but now wasn't the time.

Walking into the kitchen, you got a pint glass and filled it with water. Connor's eyes followed you the whole time; unable to deny that you looked and smelt amazing. Placing the rose in glass so it wouldn't die, you walked back to Connor was standing, much like a puppy who's owner had told to stay.

"Why are you here, Connor?" You look into his big brown eyes with sorrow, just waiting to get hurt again.

"I feel as though we had a misunderstanding earlier." You snort in response.

"The past 3 months have been the worst of my existence. I missed you. I missed your smile, your sarcastic comments, your brilliant mind. You were helpless and I couldn't do anything to protect you. It scared me."

Tears had started to form in his eyes as he continued to stare into your soul.

"The thought of a world without you seemed pointless. Then you woke up. My world woke up with you. I knew I was deviant before but it felt like the whole process again."

During his speech the two of you had gotten closer together and he was now holding both of your hands in front of him with such tender affection. You knew you should say something but there was something mesmerizing about the way he spoke to you, like he had a voice just reserved for you. It was comforting.

"Then I kissed you and I knew that I liked you but the thought of losing you after that? I knew it would break me. I pushed you away because I thought I could protect the both of us better, But I was...wrong."

Both of you were crying now, tears streaming down both your faces. You smile at the big idiot in front of you to which he responded in kind, making your stomach flip.

Connor took a deep breath.

"I love you [Y/N]. And I am so sorry if I ever made you think otherwise. You make me human. There is no more android Connor, just the two of us being very human."

You don't know if it was his declaration or painkillers that made you act so rashly. Grabbing his wet face tightly you pulled him into a kiss. It was messy and salty from the tears. It was perfect.

You had to break the kiss due to the both of you smiling from ear to ear. You knew there would be more to talk about in the coming days but for now you weren't going to ruin the moment. It was clear that he had put effort in this and there was no way Hank wasn't involved (you'd have to thank him later). You weren't going to ruin the moment. This was what you wanted from the start.

"From my research I feel as though you're meant to say something back." The usual confident, sassy Connor was back and he was yours.

"I love you too, you big plastic idiot." You smirked and pulled him in for another kiss as he swept you off your feet as if you were in a film. You curled your body into his muscular frame, wrapping your arms around his neck and rested your head in his neck to inhale is sandalwood scent combining with the mango of your shampoo.

"[Y/N]?[Y/N]?" Connor asked meekly as he placed you onto your bed, only to realise you had fallen asleep in the short time it took him to carry you from the living room to your bedroom.

Of course.

The android smiled down at you as he tucked you into your bed. He removed his suit jacket, shoes and bowtie in order to loosen his top button and roll up his sleeves.

Gently, Connor got into bed next to you and you immediately clung to him, slipping into his embrace. He kissed your forehead and squeezed you tight.

"I love you [Y/N]. Thank you for making me human."

Before slipping into a deeper slumber you manage to mumble and 'I love you' back.

This time he would be there when you awoke.


End file.
